The present disclosure relates generally to solar arrays and systems for use with such solar arrays to provide solar power to spacecraft.
Generally, solar arrays for spacecraft may include aluminum or composite honeycomb structures with glass covers. Further, such solar arrays may also include crystalline, rigid photovoltaics and stiff or flexible deployment mechanisms/structures.